


would it be enough?

by al-damnvers (Missanna444)



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Injuries, there are tw in some chapter notes if needed, these are all oneshots so the tags don't apply to all of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/al-damnvers
Summary: Dani and Jamie oneshots, mostly from tumblr requests! You can also read them on tumblr (al-damnvers-blog), but I'll be posting them all here!! I love these two way too much and I miss them.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

Neither of them fully understood how it happened, but the Lady in the Lake was gone. Completely gone. She wasn’t inhabiting Dani anymore, nor was she in the lake. Dani had left when Viola had almost made her kill Jamie, heading back to Bly to let the woman take her. She wasn’t going to let anyone hurt Jamie. She couldn’t risk that. What she hadn’t expected, though, was that Jamie would wake up soon after she’d left, and Jamie got her note, and Jamie followed her back to Bly.

Jamie got there in just enough time to pull Dani from the water just before she drowned. And when Dani opened her eyes, they were both blue again, the brown eye from Viola’s possession turning back to normal. Neither of them could figure how it had happened. After all, Jamie hadn’t offered herself to Viola the way that Dani had those years ago when she’d saved Flora. The ghost had just disappeared without a trace. When they told Owen about it later, he thought that maybe Jamie’s love for Dani had been enough. Somehow, it had driven off the ghost, she loved Dani that much. Jamie scoffed, as Owen was always quite the romantic and very cliche at times, but some part of her knew he might be right. In some way, though, she didn’t want to know what had really happened. She was just glad they could live their lives in peace now, with Viola in their past forever. 

Viola never did come back. The couple was able to live their lives quite peacefully. And once she had gone, the kids were able to gain back some memories of Bly. Not the bad ones, thank goodness, but they remembered Jamie and Dani and how important the two women were in their lives. 

Considering the couple couldn’t get married, they settled for their cilvil union. It would be enough for now. But, that didn’t mean they couldn’t have their own makeshift wedding ceremony. It was small, with just Henry and Owen and Flora and Miles there with them, in the gazebo at the park, the one that looked over a small duck pond. Owen “officiated”, even though the two of them had already made their union official. It was one of the best days any of them had ever had. 

They weren’t sure what the future would bring. Jamie’s shop was successful, Dani was the most adored teacher at the school where she taught, and they kept in touch with the others as much as they could. Whatever the case, life in Vermont seemed perfectly splendid (in Flora’s words, when she saw Jamie’s shop for the first time). They would get married officially in 2009 when Vermont legalized same-sex marriage, and that ceremony was just a small as the first one, but just as beautiful. 


	2. TW: brief mention of injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon on tumblr: Yo damie one shot prompt: Jamie is hurt or sick and Dani is there to take care of her 🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s like you all know me so well and truly understand what I was to write lol. Thank you for the prompt! TW: mention of injury

Jamie felt like an idiot. She really did. Tough, capable Jamie was now lying in Dani’s bed at Bly, with a broken arm from an accident while she’d been gardening. Who knew it was such a dangerous profession? It had been a pretty stupid accident, too, she’d been on a ladder trimming the top of a hedge when she lost her balance and fallen. Being the kind of person who hated voicing her pain, and really being in too much pain to say much anyways, she laid there until poor Flora had found her about half an hour later. Dani came running moments late, and soon Jamie was brought to the hospital.

And now... Now, she was resting in Dani’s bed.

“You know, I can feed myself.” Jamie said when Dani walked in with a bowl of soup for her. 

“I know you can, but you should be relaxing for now. And the doctor said not to exert yourself until you’re fully healed.” The blonde said gently, setting the tray in Jamie’s lap.

“I just feel stupid... and useless. I can’t work, I have to rest for the next few weeks, you have to bring me food...” Jamie sighed. Dani’s eyes softened and she sat down next to her on the bed. 

“It was an accident, these things happen. And I’m happy to take care of you for a little bit. You work so hard around here and you’re always helping me, so let me help you this time.”

Jamie wondered for a moment how she was so lucky to be loved by Dani. “You’re too goo to me, Poppins.”

“I said the same of you when you helped me through all the times I kept seeing Eddie everywhere I went. But that didn’t stop you form being the wonderful soul that you are. So, I’m not going to stop either.” 

Jamie managed a small smile at that and took the spoon in her hand to take a taste of the soup. 

“Did Owen make this for me?” Jamie asked curiously. It wasn’t often that Owen made something like a simple soup, unless one of the children were sick.

Dani nodded. “He couldn’t decide what to make, so I asked what your favorite comfort food was. He said it was a simple tomato soup, so I told him to make that.” 

Jamie looked over at her. “You’re sweet, making sure I got something nice.” 

“I want you to feel better. Emotionally, too. And there’s nothing like comfort food.”

After she finished her meal, Dani took the dishes and headed for the door to bring them downstairs. “Get some rest, alright?” The blonde said gently, pausing in the doorway. 

“Can you come sit with me?” Jamie asked after a moment, so quietly that Dani almost couldn’t hear her. But she could. And, even if she couldn’t, she knew Jamie well enough to understand what she was requesting.

“Sure.” Dani smiled softly. She set the tray down on the nightstand and crawled under the blankets with her girlfriend, who immediately curled up against her chest as best she could. Dani was still getting used to being the big spoon when they cuddled, but it somehow suited her. She had once voiced her surprise and Jamie willingly being the little spoon, to which Jamie replied that “even us caretakers need to be held sometimes” in a moment of rare vulnerability. And Dani loved that side of Jamie, the side that let herself have comfort rather than giving it all away. So, Dani was happy to be the big spoon.

Before either of them knew it, Jamie had fallen fast asleep. Dani was relieved, considering how restless and anxious Jamie had been since the accident. Of course, now Dani didn’t want to wake her, so she didn’t move. She stayed like that the rest of the night, just keeping Jamie safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this! If you want to send me a prompt (or just scream about Bly tbh), you can comment here or send me asks on Tumblr (al-damnvers-blog)! I'm also trying to make these a little longer next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Please Damie one-shot: Dani taking care of a pregnant Jamie🙏🏽 We need the feels🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh some fluffy stubborn Jamie and protective Dani feels. Love it. Thank you for the prompt!
> 
> Also, question for anyone reading this: would you prefer I posted these oneshots all as separate stories? I'm not sure which format works best, so let me know what you think!

After leaving Bly Manor, and the lady of the lake nowhere to be seen, Jamie and Dani set out to America to start their lives together. Somehow, when Dani had saved Flora, she had gotten rid of Viola completely. And now, all of them were free to live their lives and think past the next 24 hours. They headed to Vermont together, to a lovely area that was exactly what they wanted: life in a small city, with a nice school district for Dani to teach at and a place where Jamie could open her flower shop. As time continued and the future seemed more and more possible, the two of them began making solid plans. Once they were officially a civil union, the closest they could get to being married for now, they began looking into options for having kids. It was something they had both wanted and discussed early on. Of course, being two women that were not married in the traditional sense, it wasn’t exactly easy. But, after much trial and error, it finally happened. 

They had opted for Jamie to carry the child, and Dani had not been prepared for just how adorable it would be. Her tough, snarky, badass Jamie was suddenly so soft and gentle and sweet. She had always been those things, but it was a larger part of her personality now. And, she was far more likely to take care of herself now, since it meant taking care of the baby inside of her as well. Jamie even talked out loud sometimes, just narrating whatever she was doing and talking to the baby. Dani was sure she’d never seen anything so sweet in her whole life. Well, maybe except for the soft smile on Jamie’s face that time when Flora had called her “the coolest”. 

“... and your mum doesn’t have to cook for me, but she does anyways because she says I’m shit at it. And she wants me to rest a lot.” Jamie was saying one afternoon while Dani made dinner for them. 

Dani rolled her eyes. “You are, though. And yes, you should be resting.” 

“Hey, I’ve been sitting here all day, filing invoices for the shop. That’s about as restful as one can get.” Jamie replied. Dani chuckled softly and nodded.

“Good point. Hopefully it’ll make your back feel a little better after you were up and about yesterday.” 

“I should hope so. I hate the pain every day, but I hate sitting around. I like to keep busy!”

“I know you do, darling.” Dani said gently. “But now you’ve gotta think of the baby too. So, you are going to rest.”

Jamie smiled softly. “Of course. I’m just getting used to all of it, you know? It’s weird.”

Dani smiled softly and kissed her cheek. “We’re getting through this together. And you hired that new employee at the shop a few months ago, so you don’t have to worry about work so much. Everything is going to be just fine.”

And it was, really. It just took both of them time to adjust to everything. They’d had such a long time just the two of them, that caring for a baby was something new. But, through the pregnancy, Dani took care of Jamie however was necessary, even there for emotional support if needed. Whatever happened, they would be there for each other. And, really, they could get through anything together that way, even if it was the challenges of being new parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to say hi or send prompts for Damie and other ships on my tumblr (al-damnvers-blog)!


	4. TW: Anxiety, nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> copyrightcreep asked:  
> So you know I'm a sucker for hurt/comfort. Will you write some for Dani/Jamie? Pretty please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% yes.
> 
> I'm going to start putting any potential trigger warnings (though I don't anticipate many) in the chapter titles!

Nightmares were a lot more frightening after fending off ghosts in real life. It took away the ability to know what was real and what was fiction during a bad dream. It became harder to wake up from, in some ways. Dani and Jamie learned this the hard way. Both were relieved to no longer be at Bly. In fact, everything was quite happy for them in Vermont. But nightmares didn't exactly care how great their lives were now. The worst was when they both had nightmares on the same night.

Dani woke first on one of those times, having been plagued by images of Viola dragging her up the stairs like had happened that horrible night. She sat up with a choked back scream as she woke, covered in sweat and shaking horribly. This, of course, woke Jamie. The gardener wasn't even sure what was going on, but tried to comfort Dani as she shrugged off sleepiness.

"Poppins...?" She murmured, laying a gentle hand on Dani's shoulder. Dani immediately relaxed a little at Jamie's touch, which seemed to ground her in reality.

"Nightmare... Viola..." Dani gasped out, which was thankfully enough for Jamie to understand, since she wasn't sure she could say much more in that moment.

Jamie sat up and shifted so that she was sitting in Dani's lap, facing her. She placed her hand on the other woman's chest and placed Dani's hand on her own.

"Breathe with me, Dani..." she said gently. "Just breathe. It's okay. Everything's okay. Just take a few deep breaths with me." She led them in a few deep breaths. She'd found early on that Dani was more easily grounded when she could see that Jamie was safe and breathing. So, they breathed together.

"Thank you..." Dani whispered once she came back to her senses a little more. "I hate these stupid nightmares. It's been, what, six months? Can't it just stay in the past?"

Jamie looked at her, a look of worry on her face. "No, it can't. I think you know that. Not right away, anyways. But the therapy's helping, right? Maybe it'll all be okay someday. No more nightmares."

Dani nodded slowly. "Yeah... yeah, maybe it'll get better. Slowly. Too slowly." She sighed softly. Jamie leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"I'm here until it does. And after that, too." She said softly.

After a few soft kisses exchanged between them, they fell back asleep, Jamie tucked into Dani's arms as usual. But, as much as it comforted her, it couldn't stop the nightmares from coming.

It was barely an hour before Jamie woke, thrashing around in her sleep and waking to find Dani desperately trying to wake her before she accidentally hurt herself. Jamie's eyes focused on Dani's face and relief washed over her face as she realized she was awake now. The dream was gone. The dream was gone but Dani was here. Dani was safe. Dani wasn't going anywhere.

"You had a nightmare too, huh?" Dani said gently, to which Jamie nodded and sat up to curl up in her arms. Dani rubbed her back gently until she relaxed a little. "I've got you, Jamie. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving." Even though Jamie hadn't said a word regarding what her nightmare had been about, Dani knew. She always knew.

Jamie's breathing eventually slowed, and she sat back a little to look at Dani. "I don't... I don't want to go back to sleep." She said softly. She didn't want to go back into that dream.

"Then you don't have to. And I'll stay awake with you. Or you can stay up by yourself. Whichever you prefer." She said softly.

"Can you stay up for a bit?" Jamie asked. Dani nodded.

"Of course."

The two cuddled close, holding each other almost desperately. Neither of them slept that night, but it was okay. They had comfort from each other, and that was what mattered in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, come say hi or send me prompts at al-damnvers-blog on tumblr! Thank you so much for reading!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Can you do a prompt where they're still at the manor and Flora has a nightmare and climbs into bed with Dani and Jamie? I feel like she wouldn't blink an eye that they're sleeping together and just wants a good cuddle from the coolest person she knows and her mother figure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ve hit me right in the cuteness feels with this prompt. I love it.

Jamie had been sleeping in Dani’s bed most nights since that first time that they slept together. She did go back to her flat in Bly once in awhile, but she never slept well enough when she wasn’t beside Dani. Somehow, the au pair had given her enough comfort when they held each other that they both slept better than ever. 

Their relationship was still new and they were trying to keep things quiet for now. Owen and Hannah had pretty much figured it out on their own, but no one had officially said anything about it. And, of course, it wasn’t something they wanted to tell the children about until they were sure how either of them would react. After all, Flora had gotten quite attached to Dani as of late. Kids being kids, it was hard to say how she would react. That being said, they were planning on actually telling the children, rather than the children finding out on their own. Of course, that wasn’t at all what happened. 

After a long day of work, both Dani and Jamie had barely had the energy to put on pajamas before falling fast asleep cuddled together. The only thing that woke them up was the soft creaking of the door opening up, and the soft patter of bare feet wandering in. 

“Miss Clayton?” came Flora’s tiny voice. Not really fully awake, Jamie was the one who sat up, squinting in the dark to see the small girl in the doorway.

Flora tiled her head curiously when she saw Jamie. “Miss... Jamie?” She said, a touch of confusion in her voice. 

“Hey, kid... Everything okay?” Jamie asked gently. Dani had woken up by now and sat up as well. Flora looked at Dani, then back at Jamie, then back to Dani again. 

“I had a bad dream. It was really scary.” The little girl said quietly. Dani glanced at Jamie, then at Flora.

“Do you want to come stay with us for a little while? Jamie could make you some tea, we could sit and talk for a bit until you’re ready to go back to sleep.” Dani suggested, but Flora shook her head.

“Can I just sleep in here with you? Just for a little bit? It’ll make me feel safer.”

There was no way anyone could say no to the sweet little girl and her sweet little voice. Dani opened her mouth to respond, her mind still reeling a bit at the realization that Flora had just seen her and Jamie in the same bed, but no sound came out. Instead, it was Jamie who spoke up immediately.

“Of course you can, Flora. Come on, get right under the covers, we’ll keep you safe.” The gardener said, pulling back the covers a bit. Flora smiled and quickly climbed under the blankets, immediately finding a comfortable spot snuggled between Jamie and Dani. 

The gardener and the au pair exchanged a glance over the girl’s head, both quite surprised at all of this. But, they didn’t mind it, either. They’d both do just about anything for her. 

It wasn’t long before Flora was sound asleep, her head cuddled against Dani and one of her hands gently clasping Jamie’s arm. And when morning came, she was still there, tucked between the gardener who had helped protect her and the new au pair who cared for her so deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna scream about fandoms/ships with me or send me a prompt, you can find me on tumblr (al-damnvers-blog)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> onyanko-club asked:  
> hey! hope u're having a good day! i was wondering if you could write about dani dying her hair brown/dark brown and jamie dying her hair blonde just for fun and their reactions seeing it for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having a great day! I hope you are as well! Thank you for the prompt, this is gonna be some fluffy cuteness. :)

“We should swap hair colors.” 

The statement from the former au pair startled Jamie, who had been reading a book beside her while they sat on an airplane on their way to Paris.

“And why would we do that?” Jamie asked, curious. She wasn’t against the idea, but she was rather surprised that Dani would suggest it in the first place. 

“To play a little joke on Owen and Hannah.” Dani said simply. After a nod of understanding, a smile spread across the gardener’s lips. 

The two of them were on their way to visit their friends from Bly. Considering the two couples lived across the ocean from each other, they could only get together once a year, usually around Christmas. And, because flying was expensive around the holidays, they took turns switching between who would host the festivities. This year, Owen and Hannah were hosting, so Dani and Jamie were the ones traveling. 

“We’d have to do it when we get to the hotel, since we’re seeing them first thing in the morning for breakfast.” Jamie mused. Dani nodded.

“We can stop at a drug store and get hair dye on the way to the hotel, then.” She replied. 

Jamie grinned. It had been far too long since they’d all seen each other, and this would make for a great laugh that they all surely needed. 

Though they were tired when they got off the plane and left the airport, they still made a stop to choose the right hair dye. They spent several minutes deciding which shade would look right on each other. 

“Honestly, Jamie, I could see a much lighter shade on you. Lighter than my natural hair, even.” Dani said, holding up one of the boxes to see how the color would look with Jamie’s complexion. 

“Lighter than yours? That would kinda ruin my brooding punk lesbian look, wouldn’t it?” Jamie said with a raised eyebrow. She turned her head to look at the box Dani was holding beside her face. “Dani! That’s way too light!”

But Dani was grinning. “Jamie, blondes can still be punk. And you’re so broody and sarcastic that your entire personality makes up for the hair color.” 

Jamie shook her head and chuckled softly. “Okay, okay. We’ll try that one. It’ll give our friends a nice shock, at least.” 

They found a nice shade of dark brown for Dani as well, then bought them and finally headed to their hotel room. After a takeout dinner and a little time to relax, the two of them sat in the bathroom and carefully did each others’ hair. Dani’s took longer, since her hair was still quite long. 

“Hey, once we wash the dye out, we should do a dramatic reveal to each other.” Jamie suggested, which Dani agreed with. This was far more fun than either of them had been expecting. 

After they had both washed their hair and dried it out, Jamie sat in the bedroom while Dani was in the bathroom finishing up. Jamie had tied her usual bandanna around her hair to hide it. She had to admit she quite liked the blonde. She would likely leave it until it faded or her roots grew out too much, whichever came first. 

“Jamie? You ready?” Dani called out.

“Ready, Poppins!” Jamie grinned. 

With that, Dani emerged from the bathroom, a towel hiding her hair the way that Jamie had used her bandanna. She approached the bed until she was standing in front of Jamie. “On the count of three?”

“Sure.” Jamie grinned, reaching up to untie her bandanna. 

“One... two... three...”

As soon as Dani reached the word ‘three’, both of them ripped the fabric from their heads.

“Holy shit!”

“I was right about the color!”

“You look beautiful!”

“So do you! You could pull off any hair color, couldn’t you?”

“Well, I don’t know about that--”

Their conversation continued like that for a few minutes, each in awe of how the other looked. They were like two schoolgirls, giggling to each other and kissing over and over in their excitement. Their choice to switch hair colors ended up being far more fruitful to them personally than just to play a joke on their friends.

The next morning, they headed to the apartment that Hannah and Owen shared, still giggling to each other. 

“Hey, Sharma, you two _batter_ get out here or we’ll be late!” Jamie called through the door, knowing that making fun of Owen’s puns would surely get his attention. 

In a matter of moments, she heard footsteps and a lock turning, then the door was opened.

“I’ve gotta admit, Jamie, that pun wasn’t half bad--” Owen said as he opened the door, then stopped to stare at the two women who were trying and failing to pretend that nothing was different.

“What is it, Owen?” Dani asked, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips.

“I... uh... your hair is... different. When did this happen?” He asked. “You both look lovely, though!” He managed to stammer out.

Jamie laughed. “Owen, it’s alright. We did this last night, just to have a little fun with you two.” 

Owen visibly relaxed, smiling. “Oh, good, I was wondering if I’d missed something over the last year or so. Hannah, the girls are here!” He called into the apartment. 

“Oh, good, I was hoping they’d be on time-- oh! Well, look at you two. Who’s idea was this? Jamie’s?” Hannah asked with amusement when she saw them. She was quite used to their shenanigans and nothing they did ever surprised her.

“We were trying to play a little bit of a joke on you.” Dani said, disappointed they hadn’t gotten much of a reaction from Hannah.

“Ah. Well, I’m sure you surprised Owen. And you two look beautiful, by the way. You picked the colors well, that’s for sure.” Hannah told them with a smile.

“Thanks, Hannah. Right, how about we head to breakfast, then.” Jamie suggested. All in agreement, the four of them headed to a nearby cafe, chatting happily the whole way there. It was as if no time had passed, and their banter as just the same as it always had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one! Feel free to say hi or send me prompts on tumblr (al-damnvers-blog) and on twitter (jamiesoveralls)!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Damie prompt: their first time ice skating together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh good, another fluffy prompt before I hit you all with an angsty prompt of my own. :) This is adorable, thank you for the prompt. 
> 
> A little bit of a short one today, but I should have another one up tomorrow to make up for it! Thank you so much for your love and support so far!

“Poppins, I’m not really one to celebrate Christmas--” Jamie protested one December morning when Dani suggested some winter holiday activities.

“Oh. Well, these don’t have to be Christmas activities, they can be anything, whatever you celebrate.” Dani said gently, realizing that she’d never actually asked Jamie about what she did and didn’t celebrate. 

“No, it’s not that... I’m not really religious at all, but Christmas has become so commercialized that lots of people celebrate it. The thing is, we never really celebrated it when I was growing up. We would have, I think, but we were pretty poor and Dennis was never really around anyways. And then after that I was in a lot of different homes, then I had to serve some time, so... I never celebrated it except for when I got Christmas bonuses at Bly. That was it, really.” 

Dani listened to Jamie’s explanation and nodded slowly. “I never thought of it that way... I’m sorry you never got to experience it.”

Jamie just shrugged. “Yeah, it sucked when everyone else got so excited about it but I couldn’t. But hey, I’ve got a new life now, and a lovely girlfriend, so maybe we can start working towards celebrating it.”

“Maybe... maybe we just start with regular winter activities, things that people do this time of year for fun.”

“Alright. Sure. What do you suggest, then?”

“Ice skating.”

With some half-hearted protest from Jamie, the two of them headed to the small outdoor skating rink in their little town in Vermont. It wasn’t that Jamie didn’t want to go, she just knew that Dani could probably skate circles around her; and if there was one thing the gardener couldn’t do, it was ice skating. But, Dani was determined to help her learn so that she could enjoy the winter holidays more. 

“These boots feel weird. They don’t fit right.” Jamie said after Dani had shown her how to lace up her skates. 

“Skates never fit quite right.” Dani shrugged. “You feet will definitely be sore later, but we can soak our feet together later.” 

Jamie didn’t hate that thought. So, she nodded and carefully stood up to make her way to the ice. 

Dani held onto her gently, putting an arm around Jamie’s waist to help support her until she learned to balance on the ice. Jamie kept a tight grip on her girlfriend’s other hand. She didn’t want to hold onto her too tight, lest she fall and drag Dani down with her. Luckily, that didn’t end up happening, she just held the blonde until she no longer felt like her legs were going to give way at any moment. Little by little, as Jamie got more comfortable, Dani shifted her grip until she was simply letting Jamie hold onto her arm. She glanced at her girlfriend and noticed that she was finally smiling. It was more of a proud grin, but Dani didn’t mind. Jamie was enjoying herself, that was the important part. 

“Dammit Poppins, this is actually kind of fun.” Jamie said once the two had gotten to the point where they were simply holding hands. They were gliding along together, slowly but smoothly.

“I’m glad you think so.” Dani smiled softly. As of my some winter magic that loved cliches, a few snowflakes began to fall, landing peacefully on Jaime’s hat and Dani’s scarf. Jamie glanced over and smiled softly, taking in the sight of snowflakes landing on Dani’s hair and eyelashes. After everything they’d been through, simple joys made all the difference to them. 

Jamie gently tugged Dani over to the wall by the side of the rink so that they could stop. 

“What is it? Everything okay?” Dani asked gently, somewhat confused when she saw the delight in Jamie’s eyes.

“I just... had to kiss you. The snow and the ice skating and my beautiful girlfriend right here... it’s romantic.” Jamie said softly. Dani chuckled and shook her head slightly, surprised at how cheesy Jamie was being. 

“Well, you can kiss me anytime you want, you now that.” She smiled softly. So, that was exactly what Jamie did. She leaned forward and placed the most loving of kisses on Dani’s lips. And Dani was more than happy to kiss her back.

Maybe the wintertime wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to say hi and/or send me prompts on tumblr (al-damnvers-blog) and twitter (jamiesoveralls) ! You can also just send me a dm or whatever if you wanna talk about Bly Manor together! I'm always up for it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Obsessed with Damie atm, maybe you could do a one shot of Jamie coming out to hannah, soft fluff, I feel like their friendship hasn't been highlighted enough, and the hannah teasing jamie when dani arrives? Take it as you please just love your work!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such an amazing prompt, I love it. And thank you, I’m so glad you like my writing!! Also, for this prompt, we’re just gonna say that Jamie had feelings for Rebecca because honestly it’s possible that she did. Alright. Here we go!

Life at Bly Manor was something that Jamie was sure she’d never get used to. She had been the gardener there since a little bit before Owen arrived, though he was relatively new as well. It was the first place where she had felt welcome to be herself. Frankly, the Wingraves were the only employers who had completely ignored her criminal record. Her prison sentence had been for something that thankfully wasn’t all that serious compared to other crimes. But, it was on her record, so any potential employers saw it and usually didn’t hire her. The Wingraves, though, they let her into their family. And the people at Bly Manor were a family, in a way. The children, and Hannah, and Owen too. All of them were a family. And Jamie felt more comfortable than ever. Comfortable enough to relax a little bit, to focus less on pretending. 

When Rebecca Jessel had come to Bly, to teach and take care of the children, she became part of the family too. But Jamie noticed her in a different way than the others. Jamie was quote awestruck by her, at first. Rebecca was beautiful, first of all. God, she was beautiful, and sometimes Jamie had to stop herself from staring at her. At that attraction was mostly on the surface, so Jamie could shove it down when Peter fucking Quint showed up and started some sort of weird relationship with Rebecca. She could push her feelings aside and just let them be. 

But then, she got to know Rebecca. They became friends, sort of. And it was getting harder and harder for Jamie to hide her feelings. As it turned out, Rebecca was more than just pretty. She was smart and ambitious and kind and clearly overqualified for this job. She might have been the most wonderful person Jamie had ever met. 

As her feelings for Rebecca grew, her ability to hide them around the other staff of the manor began to falter. Luckily, Owen wasn’t the sort to really pay attention to that stuff. His attention was mostly divided between Hannah, the children, bad food puns, and taking care of his mother. he didn’t have the space in his mind to even notice Jamie staring longingly out the window and Rebecca with the children. But someone did notice. And that someone was Hannah.

Hannah and Jamie had become quite close fairly quickly. It was hard to know exactly why, but maybe it was because they all had their issues and they found camaraderie in that. Among the staff at Bly, Hannah knew Jamie the best. She’d known her the longest, knew her story. And what she knew especially was that Jamie was not one to let people in. If she did, it often took quite awhile. After all, it took Hannah months just to learn Jamie’s last name. But Jamie had let Rebecca in almost immediately. Hannah thought it was quite sweet. 

Jamie, though, wasn’t quite pleased that Hannah had noticed. After all, it meant she might have to explain herself, and tell Hannah that she liked women instead of men. And, frankly, Jamie was scared to tell anyone. People somehow managed to be understanding about the prison thing, but the fact that she was gay was just too much for them. It was odd. But she had to say something, to clear up any rumors that might start. So, one evening after Owen had left for the night and Rebecca was putting Flora and Miles to bed, Jamie spoke up. She and Hannah were sitting in the kitchen, drinking some tea before bed. 

“Hannah? Can I say something?” Jamie said carefully. 

“Of course, Jamie, always.” Hannah nodded, already having an idea as to what this was about.

“I know you saw... you saw me talking with Rebecca and looking at her a certain way. And, and the way that I interact with her, and how it’s different than anyone else. And, it is different, you’d be right about that. But I don’t want it to change how you think about me, okay? I know lots of people don’t like it and aren’t okay with it, but I’m not gonna act on it or anything. I promise. She’s with Peter Quint, anyways.” 

Hannah tilted her head slightly, trying to understand Jamie’s extremely vague words. 

“Jamie, dear, what exactly are you talking about? Yes, I’ve noticed those things, but I’m not entirely sure what you’re getting at.” She said gently, in a tone that was hopefully a little encouraging.

“I’m gay, Hannah. And I like Rebecca Jessel.” Jamie sighed.

“Ah. I see. Well, I’m rather proud of you, for having the courage to tell me that.” Hannah began. “And I’m perfectly okay with you liking women. And, frankly, Miss Jessel would do much better to be with you instead of Quint, though I don’t know how she feels about women. My point is, you’re safe here. You can be whoever you want to be.” 

The topic never came up again directly, though Hannah was especially gentle towards her when Rebecca drowned. She didn’t blame Jamie when she turned back into her cold and bitter self. Considering Jamie’s track record with interpersonal relationships and the feelings she’d had for Rebecca in the first place, Hannah knew that this hurt more than the gardener would ever say. 

A lightness did return to Jamie, sometime later, when the new au pair finally arrived. Her name was Dani Clayton, and it wasn’t long before she was the brightest light in Jamie’s otherwise dark world. And Hannah, of course, noticed this with some relief. It was a beautiful thing, to see Jamie happy again. 

“You’ve got that look in your eyes again.” Hannah noted one evening while Jamie and Owen were getting ready to head back to town. 

“And what look would that be?” Jamie asked with a grin. 

“The one you had with Rebecca. But it’s stronger this time. You love her, don’t you?” 

Jamie paused a moment. “I don’t, not yet. But I think I will, in time. I want to.”

Hannah smiled softly. “I’m guessing you’ll be spending more nights here, then?” She asked, a hint of teasing in her voice.

“Spending the-- Now wait a minute, I like her for more than just that--” Jamie stammered, already blushing redder than Hannah had ever seen from her before. This, of course, just made Hannah laugh.

“Jamie, I am just teasing you. And, besides, I just wanted to know if I’ll have to make up one of the guest rooms for you. Not that you’ll particularly need it, but that way you can sleep there if the kids ask questions.” She chuckled softly.

Jamie rolled her eyes. “Well, I’m going back into town tonight. But other nights... yeah, I might be here a little more often. Feels nice to sleep next to someone.” 

Hannah knew then, that Jamie and Dani were exactly perfect for each other. she knew, too, that they’d be together for as long as they could. They were soulmates, even when they first got together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, come say hi on tumblr (al-damnvers-blog) or twitter (jamiesoveralls), I love chatting with you all and getting more prompts!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Damie prompt! They buy a camcorder to capture memories together :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fluffiest prompt ever and I'm gonna add in the slightest bit of angst. A teaspoon of angst. A pinch, really. It'll have a happy ending, I promise. Thank you for the prompt!

It was Jamie's idea to buy the camcorder. She saw it in a shop while they were waiting for their flight from London just after leaving Bly. She told Dani it was because cameras were getting much better these days and she'd always wanted one. She did, though, have another reason for it.

As much as Jamie didn't want to believe her girlfriend about Viola coming for her someday, she knew it might happen. She knew it would happen. And she knew it meant that she would likely grow old without Dani. What worried her most, though, was that she might forget someday. She might forget what these beautiful days with Dani were like. She was determined to keep Dani's memory alive, if not for herself then for Owen and Flora and Miles, who knew her and likely wouldn't want to forget her either.

So, they bought the camcorder.

The first time they used it was in New York. Jamie was testing it out while they wandered through Times Square. They'd flown into New York City from London, and this was their first stop in their travels.

"This is going to be the first video you take with that thing? Really?" Dani questioned with some amusement. "This place is so... garish."

"Yeah, but if the lights and all that look okay on the camera, then I know this is good quality." Jamie pointed out. She had the camera trained on Dani, who chuckled and shook her head at Jamie's antics. Jamie just grinned and continued filming as they wandered through the streets, capturing each of Dani's laughs and smiles.

They used the camcorder quite a bit after that. Jamie filmed most of the time, but every once in awhile Dani took it when she wasn't paying attention and made sure to get videos of Jamie, too.

Before they got to Vermont, they stopped in a small seaside town in Massachusetts, to walk along the beach. Being from Iowa, Dani didn't often visit the beach. Jamie wasn't quite fond of the beach herself, but she was fascinated by the sea grass and some of the ocean plants that washed up onto the shore. Dani took delight in using the camcorder to film Jamie telling her all kinds of facts about each plant they saw. When Jamie finally got the camera back, she happily filmed Dani splashing in the waves. Jamie wondered how she could possibly feel some comfortable in the water, but she figured maybe it was because this was the ocean, not a lake.

Their adventures continued quite like that, though they still took plenty of videos once they had settled in Vermont. Dani filmed the opening of Jamie's flower shop, Jamie filmed Dani cooking most evenings and sometimes when they were just sitting together and doing nothing. She wanted every memory she could get.

They would later find out that Dani was safe after all, that Viola wasn't coming for her. It was then that Jamie admitted her real reasoning for getting the camcorder.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to know. I just wanted the memories, so I could still have you with me." She said softly.

Dani wondered briefly just how difficult it had been for Jamie to remain as strong as she was. Judging by the way the gardener's hands were shaking just talking about it, she had a feeling it was more difficult than Jamie would ever admit to.

They spent that evening watching all the videos they had taken leading up to that point. There were a lot of them. But they watched every single one. They were going to have a long life together, they knew that. Even so, the videos brought them joy, something they most surely needed as much as they could possibly get it. Instead of Jamie watching them alone and sad like she had expected, they were watching them together and celebrating the future they could finally plan together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, come say hi on tumblr (al-damnvers-blog) or twitter (jamiesoveralls)! Send me prompts, come chat, whatever! Thank you for your support so far!


End file.
